


consensual extra-curricular activities

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jedi Ben Solo, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Ben and Rey have guard duty for a Hapan ambassador that won't stop hitting on him.





	consensual extra-curricular activities

Rey is finding it very, very hard not to laugh right now.

“He’s awfully _tall_ isn’t he?” The Hapan ambassador is eyeing Ben with the mix of eagerness and critique that Rey might give a new part she’s pilfered for her lightsaber. “You don’t find that in very many Hapan men. Of course, we prefer it that way, but it’s nice to have something a little different every now and then.”

Ben’s ears are rapidly turning red, an effect that starts to flood his face as the ambassador slides a lingering hand over his bicep. And that - okay, that’s definitely going too far, the laughter abruptly dying in Rey’s throat as she gently wrests the woman’s fingers from his robes.

“We ask first here,” she says.

The ambassador’s eyebrows wing up her forehead before she smiles. “Of course. Forgive me, I’m used to a somewhat...different dynamic between guards and their charges.”

“Then I’m amazed there are any Hapans left to need guarding,” Ben mutters, too low for the woman to hear. His hand rests on the hilt on his lightsaber, and it’s anyone guess as to whether he’s thinking about using it on an enemy, the ambassador, or himself.

Rey elbows him. There’s a long pause, before he sighs sharply through his nose and elbows her back. 

“Adorable,” the ambassador decides, as they deliver her to the door of her suite. “I don’t suppose either of you are available for...consensual extra-curricular activities?”

And Rey’s grin is back, for approximately the two seconds it takes to poke fun at ben before the rest of her brain catches up to the fact that she’s being propositioned as well. Ben’s hand is a _little_ harder than it needs to be as he pats her back after she chokes on her own saliva.

“We’re, um, really better able to perform our duties - out here?” Rey manages, prompting a delighted laugh from the ambassador.

“ _Well._ You know where to find me if you decide to add to your performance,” the woman says, and then the door is hissing shut behind her, leaving Ben and Rey in the corridor with each other.

“Did she have a death wish?” Ben grumbles. His hand is still on her back, and the other one comes up to join it as Rey turns into him, caught halfway between laughter and mortification. It’s been a long time since she’s needed him to ask first, although it’s probably not the most professional guarding move to let your boyfriend hug you in the middle of your duties.

Somehow, Rey thinks that the ambassador probably wouldn’t mind that much.

“I’m getting the impression that Hapans don’t have the highest opinion of Jedi.”

“More fool them.”

“ _That_ sounded suspiciously like you being defensive of the Order.”

He blinks and she takes advantage of his being stumped to steal a quick kiss, the barest brush of lips over skin before she’s rocking back on her heels, wriggling out of his grasp.

“I actually know enough about the Order to criticise it,” he protests.

“Uh huh.”

“Rey.”

“Whatever you say, Ben.”


End file.
